Holding onto the heart of a star
by Lil blue rose
Summary: Theodora and Anita's tribe is destroyed by allies turned enemies. Hiding on eath was their only choice, being split up wasn't part of the plan from Ciel's wish on a star causing Anita to be seperated from Theodora. Evil still followed them to earth sadly.


**Theodora **

My universe, my home…my people were not meant to be destroyed like that. Nothing left but fire, rubble and dead corpses littered the ground with blood soaking everywhere as far as I can see. The enemy had attacked us without any signs or warning or reason, I do not understand why they've done this to us…we were meant to be allies. For many years we have all be allies sending weapons, new types of technology, exchanging information and ideas for a new civilization to make things better. My tribe served under the orders of the Moon as people of the stars while they served under the Sun as the fire people. We the people of water, dreams and creators of stars are friendly courageous warriors while they made fire, nightmares and earth are monstrous warriors. Why did we bother to make peace with them in the first place? Sun tribe destroyed galaxies, maybe that's why they back stabbed us. We were not evil nor had any bad intentions towards anybody, the friendly moon tribe that sent medicine to anybody at need. My parents were both healers teaching myself and my baby cousin how to use all sorts of plants and magic to heal wounds of all kinds also ways to enlighten the soul. They'd even travelled to a small planet named Earth as their honeymoon, humans has sparked their interest. Apparently they were funny little aliens with the way the dressed, act, how undeveloped their technology and how they lived, both parents oftener travelled there loving walking amongst them. Even brought us back their books teaching us how to read, write and speak in their language, English was my favourite. Books of all kinds like how to sew clothes, paint, and act like ladies with manner of all sorts, dancing, music and play a weird game name Chess. Father would sit down teaching my sister Anita how to play the game every afternoon when she was smaller outside watching the newly born stars rise into the night sky. Mother would sit by the luna flower's teaching myself about gardening or tell myself stories about their adventures in a place named England, London. Those days are gone now as I stood above their dead corpses with Anita at myself. They were the very first to go for being healers and the ambassadors of the Moon tribe. Father laid beside our Mother with his arms wrapped around her body in a protective embrace slightly laying on top of her on the floor, the house is burning to the ground with them dead and us still inside unharmed. The heat waved felt unbearable to our ice cold bodies' temperature, we were always cold which made us adapt to our environment even better. Our skin colour is a pale blue colour with natural silver or different shades of blue eye colour along with hair colour, the rarest colour is ember blonde. On each cheek were the usual birth marks as a symbol of our tribe, a half-moon on the right cheek and on our left shoulder is the main birthmark a half-moon with a small diamond shaped star in the centre. Our kindness became our undoing.

"Theo what are we going to do now?" Anita's ice blue eyes looked up to my own dark sapphire blue eyes. Usual wear is a silver silk fabric dress touching her ankle with a white thin rope tied around her slim waist, bare foot and her long ember blonde hair tied up in two low ponytails.

"I don't know baby." Whispering in a soft motherly voice while the pair of us walked away from the burning house into the ash clouded, blood red thick black smoked and burning houses streets. Our bear feet touched the hot ground causing small foot prints of ice to adore the ground.

"There is nothing left but ashes and bodies. We can't live here knowing that the Sun tribe with attempt something else like another search for survivors, Theo we have to leave Luna planet." Anita looked away from the bodies looking up towards my dark blue eyes and grabbed my hand gently.

"I don't know where else we can go."

"Earth."

I froze looking down to Anita's small thirteen year old body with utter shock, earth?

"Remember what our parents told us? They made friends with two noble families named Phantomhive, Trancy and a death reaper named William T Spears. They can possibly provide sanctuary and somewhere to live for us, our parent's shown holograms of our family photographs with us remember? Of course they are going to remember who and what we are." Anita pleaded with me trying not to break down in tears, only thirteen years old and had to watch our home, people and parent's die in war. We being the only survivors of the Moon tribe also being female were a bad thing, we could be used as breeding sheep or worse. Anita will live in utter fear, hatred and not trust anybody again if that happens. No that's not ever going to happen to neither of us! Making the hard decision of leaving finally clicked into my mind. If we leave then Anita can go back living an innocent childhood without looking over her shoulder in fright or paranoid about the Sun tribe's people out to get her. I'll have to protect, provide and continue to love her still even fight for her life and freedom.

"Fasts way to travel is by moonlight."

Anita's blue eyes lit up with a hopeful smile moving her hand from my own to my silk dress.

"Are we heading towards to moonlight tunnel?"

I nod causing my long wavy silver hair to fall out of its extremely loose bun, in order to survive we are heading down to earth. Maybe we can find peace and protection there. Anita and I quickly ran towards the moon tunnel at the main building were new fighting warriors trained for their first battle. Gently opening the heavy iron doors the pair of us walked towards the largest tower in the building were the tunnel is located. We have to hurry before someone of the Sun tribe notices the doors open with our fresh foot prints on the ash ground. The tower room had a giant light yellow tunnel with silver stars falling down like waterfall, it's so beautiful.

"Theo we are going to need weapons also two black cloaks and shoes. I'll deal with the cloak and shoes while you get weapons for protection."

I nod walking across the room to the glass case with swords, katana, bow and arrows, knives, scythes, whips, iron claws, guns and a giant staff like scythe. Smirking I took silver flip knife and stuck it inside my bra, a whip tied around my waist, pulled up hair back up in a bun with a knife and lastly I took the large scythe. Looking around the room only to notice a small black backpack, taking it and stuff in more blades, a few guns for Anita along with bullets, a small katana sword the same length as Anita's arms and for the extra protection a magic shield in which activates by touching the blue diamond bracelet. Hoping that's enough to protect us for the trip I left the room. My heart pound against my ribs noticing Anita's arrival carrying a black cloak and a pair of silver sandal shoes while wearing a pair herself.

"Here." Anita smiled handing me them before looking back at the tunnel. I sat on the ground putting the shoes on my feet.

"Is there really a place called heaven? The human's believe in a place that's so beautiful and the light doesn't hurt when you look at it. I believe that they are there in heaven." Anita smiled softly looking towards the light tunnel with a soft expression.

"I believe they are there with the rest of our people. Heaven sounds like a wonderful place."

I smiled standing up tall before throwing the cloak on my body.

"If we are going to earth than why not try to blend in with the humans? Blue skin might be considered abnormal or a bad thing to them." Anita smiled noticing that we wouldn't fit in with them.

"Nice observation darling." I smirked watching Anita change her alien appearance to one that resembles a human one. Her blue skin turned a pale shade of ivory, dark blue lips turned peachy, her hair still looked the same only a tad bit darker, blue nails turned white and her half-moon birth mark was hiding. If my sister was human the only proper way to describe her is abnormally pretty almost doll like. Closing my eyes I allowed my magic to flow through my entire body. Anita grinned watching as I changed into my human form. Slowly my silver hair turned a pale shade of blonde almost white with a few strands of silver still there, dark blue eyes, a lighter shade of ivory skin tone, blue lips turned a shade of peach and my birth mark hidden from plain view replacing it with a small beauty mark.

"I approve!" Anita leaped into my arms giggling slightly. I felt proud knowing that this horrible experience hasn't changed her, however I still felt sadness, grief, mourning and small bitter hatred inside her heart. Our species had the ability to sense our kinds feelings and emotions through a bond, between lovers, siblings or family. That's how we get a close bond. However we cannot decide who is our mates, lovers or soul mates whatever people called it. That sucks a lot not knowing if you end up loving an asshole or weirdo. I hope Anita doesn't fall for the wrong guy or I'd have to go smack down on his ass.

"Are we leaving now?" Anita asked.

"Yes we've waisted enough time already." I gently took her hand in mine as we slowly walked towards the moonlight tunnel. We are going to be free. As we walked into the tunnel a warm sensation went through my body making the air feeling lighter almost heavenly, my grip tighten on her hand before our bodies slowly turned into shapes of light. Soon our spirits shifted into falling stars before shooting upward.

**End of Theodora's . **

****

Ciel Phantomhive frowned looking outside the window in his giant study room watching the night sky, the star's always made him think of he's dead parents. Sometimes he liked to think that they were stars watching over him from the night sky, night time is always so peaceful not like the day time. However the star's seemed a bit dimmer in light unlike the other nights, almost like they were unhappy about something. Even the moon looked dimmer as well like the stars, something must have happened. The Phantomhive heir looked back to the front of the room noticing how lonely it seemed without Sebastian's presence or anybody else in the room with him. It's like something else is missing in he's life, something that would not only just brighten the room but his life also. Without his parents, aunty or his cousin Elizabeth there it felt colder than usual, almost like his life is slowly being drained away from looniness.

"M'lord are you alright?" Sebastian walked into the room holding a cup of warm tea.

"I am fine Sebastian. Why didn't you knock on the door?" Ciel replied in a flat tone.

"I did knock however it seemed as though you were thinking hard about something." Sebastian walked forward gentle placing the cup of tea onto his master's desk. Ciel took the cup slowly drinking it savouring the taste, feeling even more relaxed before soon calling it a night.

"It's nothing."

Sebastian smirked "If it's nothing than why didn't you hear the door knocking?"

Ciel's single eye narrowed before turning around in his chair looking out of the window once again. Something looked odd in the night sky, there were two dim lights slowly turning brighter and brighter by the second.

"Sebastian look up at the sky."

The butler looked confused before following his master's pointed finger through the window towards the sky, a black eyebrow raised slowly looking up towards the sky always watching the fast approaching lights heading towards Regent park in abnormal speed.

"M'lord they seemed to be shooting stars." Sebastian pointed out.

"Shooting stars?" Ciel asked.

Sebastian's face slowly turned into a smirk before leaning down towards his master's ear whispering in a soft husky voice. "Make a wish and it will come true M'lord."

Ciel continued to watch the shooting stars. Him Earl Ciel Vincent Phantomhive making a wish on a falling star? Ha the very idea made him feel mocked slightly from his demon butler's stupid idea on wishing on a star. Then again when he was younger his mother use to tell him stories about falling stars granting wishes also bringing good dreams. It couldn't hurt to make a small wish. If his mother believed in it than why not give it a go.

"I wish I wasn't alone anymore." Ciel mumbled glaring at Sebastian's smirking face.

Just as Ciel turned around heading off to bed with Sebastian tailing after him neither of them notice that the smallest star glowed brighter than the larger one before changing its course towards the Phantomhive garden. The larger star's lights glowed like a blinking light going on and off a few times almost like it are worried about the small star. Just as Ciel was about to order Sebastian to get him ready for bed a large tremor shook the mansion slightly causing the other servants to scream in fright while Sebastian held his young master close who looked stunned. Once it finished the young Earl looked towards his demon butler.

"Sebastian this is an order. Take me to the backyard."

"Of course M'lord." Sebastian picked the small blue-grey haired boy into his arms before leaping out of the window landing in front of the large silver rose bush outside his bedroom window. Meyrin, Bardroy, Finnian and Takana were present outside not noticing their master's arrival while watching Pluto leaping into the air almost happy.

"What's going on out here?" Ciel ordered being set onto the ground with Sebastian behind him looking towards the large crater in the centre of the yard.

"Young Master!" Finny cried out in surprise.

"We don't know what happened. Pluto seems unusually happy about something though." Bard lit another cigarette looking towards the crater himself unsure of how to deal with this situation. Meyrin gulped slightly.

"Young Master should we go investigate it?"

"Sebastian…?" Ciel raised an eyebrow watching the giant demon hound howl up towards the sky as the larger star flew past their heads still heading towards the park however very close to the ground for comfort.

"Umm Young Master you should see this." The real Takana said looking down in the crater looking concerned also mildly amused about something. Ciel, Sebastian and the rest of the servants walked towards the crater looking down before gasping in shock at what they saw. In the dead centre of the crater is a young girl around thirteen years old wearing a long silver silk dress with a thin white rope around her waist, white sandals and she had long ember blonde hair and she looked very pretty. However what also surprised them was the fact an eerie white blue light circled around her also making her hair glow. Meyrin gasped before shouting.

"Oh no she's hurt. Yes she is!"

Ciel's eye looked down to her right arm and her face had small cuts along her cheeks. Thankfully she seemed to be breathing. Ciel about to order Sebastian to get rid of the girl before stopping. Not even four minutes ago he did wished for not being alone anymore, maybe this girl is he's wish came true. The girl does have his mother's ember coloured hair also same shaped lips as his mother's. Ciel's eye soften slightly watching her moaning in pain slightly, seems like she's in pain.

"Sebastian take her to the guest room and tend to her injuries." Ciel looked at the crimson red eyed butler.

"M'lord?"

"That's an order."

Sebastian walked towards the girl's body gently lifting the small girl up into his arms. Ciel watched the girl's hair swayed side to side gently with each movement the butler made. Meyrin watched the girl with worried eyes as blood dripped down onto Sebastian's tailcoat jacket breathing lowly almost like she's struggling to breathe. Ciel followed them to walking behind them towards the guest room. Maybe tomorrow the mysterious girl would wake up to tell them who she is and why on earth was she inside a giant crater. Ciel would have to wait for the answers.

****

Undertaker grinned happily walking through the graveyard with a shovel over his shoulder, tonight he's going to dig another grave yard for his newest customer. The funeral tomorrow is going to be lovely. The silver haired retired reaper stopped at a nice spot starting to dig the hole not noticing a large star heading towards him. He started to think over the arrangements in his mind for the funeral, tomorrow is going to be a big day.

"Hmm?" Undertaker turned around before losing his grin noticing the light heading towards him! With years of reaping he leaped away several feet as the star crashed landed on the same spot he was a few moments ago. Slowly walking towards the crater slowly looking in.

"Well what do we have here?" His grin returned. Inside the crater laid a beautiful woman around nineteen years old with long white-blonde hair with silver streaks, pale ivory skin, great figure and she wore a long silver dress. What really made him more puzzled was the fact the girl was literally glowing. Undertaker jumped into the crater noticing the girl was injured with a large gash on her left leg and had a few cuts on her face. Crouching down lowly Undertaker poked her cheek with a long black finger nail.

"You alive love?"

"…Anita…where's my…sister?" Slowly a pair of dark blue eyes fluttered open weakly breathing shallowly.

"No it's just you here love? Why she missing?" He titled his head to the side slightly.

"….Anita…" Her eyes closed out of complete exhaustion also from the amount of pain she was in. Undertaker's grin widens thinking how nice it's going to be with a alive customer in his shop.

"C'mon love we got to fix you up." Undertaker picked the woman up bridal style, odd she's extremely light but doesn't look to be unfed. Adjusting the woman in his arms Undertaker walked out of the graveyard heading towards his shop. So this woman was a falling star and almost crushed him flat. But on the plus side she did make a decent size grave for his customer tomorrow. Heck the size almost would fit three or four coffins so no digging graves for a while, this brought a large smile across the crazy mortianer's face. Then again why on earth did she fall from the sky in the first place? Also what was up with the whole glowing thing? Enter his considered to be cosy home he skipped towards a metal operating table gently placing the woman down.

" Let's see what injuries you got there love." Undertaker grinned examining her taking notes of what areas are bleeding. Ok leg needed to be stitched up, cuts on face needed to be cleaned and her wrist looked swollen. Walking over towards a cabinet where a bowl of warm disinfectant water was he dipped both hands in getting rid of any germs or dirt from his hands before drying them with a cloth. Pulling out a needle, thread, a bottle of strong alcohol, gauze, bandages and a white cloth he went to work. The woman done a small whimper of pain as he pushed the threaded needle into her leg wound.

"It's alright love. I am just fixing up your nasty leg wound." Undertaker cooed pouring the alcohol onto it making it bubble slightly killing any bacteria of any infections before working once again. Quickly bitting the thread off the needle after tying the not Undertaker pouted more alcohol. The woman relaxed as he put the gauze on gently then cleaned up the rest of her cuts and wrapped her wrist up. Slowly once again her eyes opened but barely.

"Thank you."

He smirked "It's alright there young missy. Before you pass out again I am Undertaker." He introduced himself waving a hand slightly bowing in a gentleman way. A faint smile came across her face.

"I am Theodora."

He froze slightly mouthing the name "Theodora" under his breath.

"Pleasure to meet you Miss Theodora. Don't worry I'll watch over you so sleep now." He gently poked her nose with his long finger nail with a wide cherisher grin. Before Theodora fell back into the darkness she whispered.

"Thank you Undertaker."

"No worries love."

Undertaker looked at Theodora's sleeping face still a bit shocked about the name the girl has. The name does sound oddly familiar like someone has told him that name once or twice in the past but couldn't remember who told him. Sighing softly Undertaker gently picked Theodora up once again heading towards the small bedroom he doesn't use in the back of the shop. Kicking the door open he slightly skipped towards a bed that can fit two people and gently set her down onto the soft mattress.

"Blankets." Undertaker mumbled opening up a small oak closet throwing random bits of cloth he uses onto the ground searching for a decent not ripped blanket or his guest.

"Ah here we go~" Undertaker pulled out a thick dark grey looking blanket from the back of the closet before closing the door with his hip. His high heeled shoes clicked against the cold wooden floor approaching the right side of the bed before throwing the blanket onto Theodora. Humming a tune happily the silver haired man tucked the blanket's sides into the mattress keeping the warmth in. Satisfied with a job well done Undertaker took the time to look at Theodora's face properly. Smooth blemish free gorgeous pale face, dark blue eyes closed hiding under thick black eyelashes, button nose, full pale lips and she had a small beauty mark on the right cheek. Something like a shooting star must obviously have to be beautiful, however sometimes in the back of his mind told him she wasn't a neither shooting nor fallen star. He felt a strong source of magic in her veins but wasn't dark not evil almost like light itself.

"Welcome to earth Theodora~" Undertaker grinned walking out of the room with a slight skip each step he took. Maybe having Theodora around might not be such a bad thing, almost like having a friendly permanent guest.

****

**Author's note**

Sorry I couldn't help but write and post this story up. I thought what the hell why not post another Black Butler story up, but I never noticed any stories had any alien like creatures in it. The idea came to me as I thought about a certain movie named Star Dust and it's one of my favourite movies of all times. I did add a twist to the story by using aliens, a war which destroyed the race of Moon people but two of course were alive. My parents had rented a movie called Cowboy's vs. Alien's and the alien idea just clicked. Not a bad movie…ok it's a great movie but not as good as Alien vs. Predator. I love the gory horror like movies.

Theodora and Anita are my characters and they are going to be paired up with Undertaker and Ciel Phantomhive! I love them so much but Sebastian is my third favourite…maybe fourth cause I like Madam Red. Anyway I am just ranting here…lack of sleep XD

Anyway I hope you all enjoy this story and I'm still going to continue writing chapter's down from Red Queen meet's Black King. Thank you guys for reading this one and please review but no hate mail or flames. Sorry if Theodora or Anita are Mary sue-ish but I'll fix that if it's a problem.

Lil blue rose :3

I don't own Black butler or anything about it. I do own Theodora, Anita and this whole story plot. Thanks guys for reading!

P.s the main song to this story is from Star Dust called Rule the world.


End file.
